


Pocketbook

by imagication



Category: Undertale
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Hijinks, NO GENOCIDE, No Smut, No resets, Orphantale, Other, Pranks, Romance, Self-Insert, Short Chapters, Some angst, Spaghetti, Young Love, accepting prompts, almost everyone is roughly the same age, and I'm not sleeping, and is female, but has an outfit, completely self-indulgent, enjoy i guess, everyone else are in their teens, it's like 2 am, matchmaker, my own au I guess, no alcohol, no drugs, no timelines, no violence, puzzles and japes, reader is unnamed and undescribed, so uh, sorry - Freeform, yeah - Freeform, young adult Asgore, young adult Gaster, young adult Toriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagication/pseuds/imagication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the heart of New Ebb City lies a quaint little complex known as a 'Home for Little Souls', a.k.a. an orphanage. But unlike any other orphanage, this one houses not just humans, but monsters, and is run by them as well.</p><p>After years of of no adoptions, the home has become rather lonely. With a population of few humans and several monsters, the outside world is hesitant to adopt. This leaves the orphanage looking bleak despite this tight-knit family within.</p><p>However, things are about to change. For better or for worse? Who knows. But one thing's for certain; this family is never going to be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had this teeny tiny idea bouncing about in my head for awhile now and finally decided to do something about it. I have insomnia, so this is going to be a little project for sleepless nights. It's just going to be filled with short, roughly connected drabbles that my tired mind comes up with.
> 
> Anyways, this is apparently my own au since nobody else has come up with it, I guess, so please give credit if you ever use it! Not that anyone ever will, I'm sure. My ideas and writing are always crap ... but I might as well put that out there.
> 
> Oh, and I also plan on making a Tumblr to post art of the characters for references to their appearances, because they aren't dressed the same as they are in Undertale. I'm gonna be posting art and snippets of other ideas and works there, too, so if you're interested, eyyy ... yeah. I'm a loser, I know.
> 
> So, uh, on that note, um, well, without further ado, here you go.
> 
> Enjoy!

A chill breeze swept through the unusually empty streets of New Ebb City. There was a broadcast announcing the expected arrival of a snow storm later that night, so families were making sure to get to the saftey of their homes before sundown. And, true to it's word, with the disappearance of the sun the clouds qickly began rolling in as the cold settled upon the city.

It was on this night that a particular monster raced about the streets, rushing to get home from her job as a librarian across town. Toriel shivered while her long ears gently flapped in the wind, her soft white fur doing little so keep her warm. Pulling her long purple coat tighter around her white dress, she rounded the final turn towards the Home for Little Souls.

Suddenly, however, a loud crash rang throughout the night air. Toriel let out a small cry of surprise, whirling to face the alley on her left while her fingertips flickered with defensive fire magic. When there was no further movement, she hesitantly distinguished the flames. Despite all other instincts screaming for her to run, a tugging at her soul naturally drew her to the darkness. That's when she heard it; labored breathing. With a quick wave of her hand, a ball of flame floated just above her palm to illuminate the darkness. What she saw nearly made her retch while she placed a furry hand to her muzzle in a soft gasp, tears welling up in her eyes.

There, in the cold and filthy darkness, lay a dirty and injured human female who could be no older than fourteen. She was barefoot with a tattered t-shirt and shorts, with no belongings. Her hands, elbows, knees and feet were all bloody, bruised and raw, with oily dirt caked skin and greasy matted hair. Her body was terribly thin, and the worst part was how incredibly ill she looked, with snot and rasping, mucous-filled breaths.

Toriel, unsure of what to do, bent down to the girl's level. "Hello, my dear child," she whispered, "My name is Toriel, and I am here to help you."


	2. Rescue

The girl was clearly frightened by Toriel, but whether it was because she was a monster or a stranger, the lady couldn't tell. At first the child attempted to back away from the monster, but her energy quickly depleted with a wet, hacking cough. Instead of backing away from the outburst, Toriel simply moved closer while the child let out a rough groan.

 

"I'm going to pick you up now, okay?" She murmured softly when she was within arm's reach of the girl. When the girl nodded her consent, Toriel gently wrapped her arms around her and carefully lifted her up bridal style. The human's flesh was hot to the touch and damp with a sheen of cool sweat. Toriel batted her lashes in worry, immediately whipping out her flip phone and setting a specific number on speed-dial. She wedged the device between her ear and shoulder while speed walking to the orphanage.

 

It took no more than a single ring when the receiving end picked up, and a deep voice answered, "Hello? Tori?"

 

Toriel breathed a sigh of relief, gripping the girl's body a bit more firmly. "Gorey?" She murmured breathlessly.

 

"Yes?" Asgore's questioning tone became more serious, and she could hear shuffling from his end and then a door closing. He must have noticed the urgency in her voice and moved somewhere quieter so that their conversation didn't worry the kids. "What's wrong, dear?"

 

Toriel immediately felt her soul relax at the pet name, and her voice softened when she realized the child had fallen asleep in her arms. "Gorey, I need you to prepare a warm bath for when I arrive, along with a clean nightgown and clothes for tomorrow." She said quietly. At the sound of movement on the other end, she immediately knew Asgore was following her instructions without question, once again making her heart swell.

 

Once she could hear the sound of running water, Asgore asked, "Do you need anything else?"

 

Toriel smiled to herself, "Yes. I need W.D. to collect cold medicine and medical supplies, while the children need to clear a room and prepare a bed. We have a ... visitor of sorts." She added the last part with uncertainty, not knowing if the child would choose to stay or leave.

 

But instead of interrogating her, Asgore merely complied, if not working faster than before. "As you wish, Tori. I love you." He rumbled reassuringly to her.

 

"Thank you, Gorey. I love you too." Toriel purred affectionately in reply. And with that, she hung up.


	3. Buttercup

Warm ... everything was so ... warm. And soft. And quiet.

 

...

 

Where were you?

 

Blinking open your weary eyes, you allowed your vision to focus until you could see clearly, the events of the night before returning albeit a bit foggy. You stared for a moment, until you realized you were in a fairly spacious room. You were laying on a cot with a mattress that was pressed into one corner of the room, wrapped up in a fluffy blanket with a poofy pillow beneath your head. The ceiling, baseboards and flooring were made of a warm, fairly worn chestnut colored wood, while the walls were painted a soft cream.

 

Looking to your right, you noticed two other identical cots in each corner of the other side of the room. In the center of the wall between yours and the others was a light pink four-drawer chest with a fuschia lamp on top. The lamp was currently casting a soft yellow glow within the room. In the center of the floor was a fuschia shag rug in the shape of a cat's head. Adjacent the chest was a chestnut door with a golden knob, currently closed. In front of you was a light pink rocking chair with a body pillow. It had an odd print of what looked like a ... cat woman?

 

The opening of the door distracted you, and you looked up to the sound of a somewhat deep voice murmuring something to a deeper voice. After a few moments of quiet conversation, someone slowly backed into the room, and you sucked in a breath of amazement at what you saw. It was a skeleton monster! He was wearing a cyan turtleneck with a white horizontal stripe, a darker blue hoodie, black (semi) skinny jeans and sneaks the same blue as his hoodie. His skull was a beautiful smooth white, with a rather malleable face. His 'lips' were currently pursed in concentration while his browbones and nasal ridge were scrunched up a bit. His sockets, which had tiny glowing orbs for pupils, were trained on something in his oddly human-like skeleton hands.

 

Upon further inspection, you realized it was a small golden tray with what smelled like food on it. Immediately, your mouth began to water despite your tired body, and you opened it to speak when suddenly-

 

GUUURRR~!

 

Your stomach let out an incredibly loud growl that caused both you and the skeleton to jump, while he nearly dropped the tray. Once he had the tray steady again his face immediately tilted while his eyes met yours. For a few long seconds, you both locked eyes and remained stock-still. Impatient, that's when your stomach decided to repeat itself, and your hands immediately flew to your face in embarrassment.

 

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, that was so embarrassing-" you hid in your hands, your face, neck and ears burning in embarrassment. You continued to ramble on apologies without moving. It wasn't until soothing laughter met your ears that you were able to calm down.

 

Looking up, the skeleton was now next to your bed, an amused grin stretched across his face. "Don't worry 'bout it, er ..." he searched your face, obviously looking for a name, before saying, "buttercup."

 

Blinking, you eyed him in confusion. "Buttercup ..?"

 

"Yeah, y'know like, what's up, buttercup?" His grin stretched into a smile, and you immediately decided that you like that smile. "Y'are pretty as a flower, after all."

 

A blush lightly stained your cheeks, but you figured he was just kidding. "Thank you for the lovely comparison," Mirroring his expression, you raised a brow, "But all jokes aside, my name's actually (y/n)."

 

The skeleton tilted his head for a moment while mouthing your name before shrugging, "Nah, I like buttercup better." He decided while both of your brows shot up. At your surprised expression, he chuckled then leaned forward. Lowering his voice, he added, "'Sides, who said I was joking?"

 

Your eyes widened while your blush deepened, and you covered your cheeks while looking up at him with an incredulous glare. "Well I-"

 

"Anyways," Before you could continue, he stuck out his hand, which you hesitantly took, "Name's Sans," he gave your hand a single shake, lazily closing one eye in an extended wink, "Sans the skeleton." then released your hold while opening his eye, a small smile on his mouth.

 

"It's nice to meet you, Sans." You lowered your hand, cheeks pink and lips upturned.

 

Sans settled the tray onto your lap, then straightened up and met your eyes, "Nice to meet'cha too, buttercup. Welcome home."


	4. Daffodil (Nah, Still Think Buttercup's Better)

"Home?" You blinked, eyes wide and confused.

 

Sans chuckled, making your belly do little flip flops. He walked over to the end of the cot and sat down on it. "Yep, home." He grinned, before pausing. "Well, if you want to stay with us, that is." He added, rubbing the back of his neck and laying his legs over your knees.

 

You fidgeted to where you were sitting completely upright with the tray in your lap, blushing at how relaxed he seemed around you. Was he like this with everyone he knew? Or was it with just new people? New girls, maybe? Or, could it be ...

 

Could it be that Sans really did like you?

 

You shook your head in embarrassment; you're sixteen, now! Enough with such girly thoughts! Glancing down in an attempt to clear your mind, you realized there was a glass cup of fruit juice, a bowl of creamy broth, and a small slice of pie. Picking up the juice, you looked down into the round reflective surface of scarlet liquid. You could barely make out a distorted image of your face in it, before looking up at Sans. "Why?"

 

"Why what?" Now it was his turn to look confused.

 

You clutched the glass a bit harder, pressing your lips into a firm line. "Why ..." you hesitated, unsure of how to ask your question, "Why do you want to keep me?" You asked, lifting the glass to your lips and finally taking a sip while making eye contact with him.

 

Sans watched as you took a drink, contemplating his answer. "Well, it's not really a matter of whether or not we keep you. You aren't an object to throw away." He scratched at his cheek, glancing around rather shyly until he met your gaze, "You're a living being, and we care 'bout you. It's your choice on whether or not you wanna stay." He blushed, taking in your features; your shining hair, looking silky and smooth to the touch; your freshly carved face, still soft but lost of baby fat; filled out lips that looked so plush and kissab-

 

The sound of coughing broke Sans from his daydream. Your body shook with trembling gasps, one hand holding your nightgown over your mouth and the other clenching an empty glass; you must have drank it too fast. He quickly leaned over and gently pried the cup from you, before shuffling up to your side. "Easy there, buttercup, easy." He cooed while rubbing gentle circles into your back.

 

Once you had finished coughing, you leaned back and rested your head against the wall, lightheaded and exhausted. "Sorry about that." You croaked, looking over at Sans.

 

Sans shook his head, grinning, "S'no skin off my nose, buttercup." He said.

 

Blinking, you gawked at him for the longest moment before breaking into a fit of giggles. "Oh, S-Sans, that was so p-punny!" you giggled even harder, holding your belly. Sans was laughing alongside you, patting his own leg a bit.

 

"Heheh, didn't know you had it in ya, buttercup." He grinned when you had gotten yourselves under control.

 

"Maybe you should just call me daffodil. Or should I say ..." your smile grew into a mischievous grin, "Laugh-odil?"

 

Sans' eyes widened, and you both devolved back into fits of laughter. Your eyes pricked with tears and your cheeks were flushed while your mouth was stretched wide an your ribs ached. "N-Nah," Sans said shakily, "Still think buttercup's better." You had never laughed so hard in your life.

 

The two of you held onto each other, unaware of the two sets of eyes watching you from the doorway.

 

"What do you think?"

 

"Perfect. I ship it!"

 

"OTP?"

 

"OTP."


	5. Ungodly Squealing Sounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late! A lot is going on right now and I barely had time to type this up! I'll explain later, but for now, enjoy!

"C'mon, don't worry. We don't bite." Sans said, giving your wrist another gentle tug. "'Sides, if you're gonna be stayin' here, you gotta meet everyone eventually."

 

After you had finished eating, you had decided to get dressed while he took care of the dishes. You now wore a too-big sweater that was an (ironically) buttery yellow with one thick white horizontal stripe across the middle and two thinner horizontal stripes a bit above the wrist areas. It hung loosely upon your frame, slightly hanging off one shoulder and ending at your knuckles and mid-thigh, only showing your fingers and thumb tips. You had pulled on a pair of black tight leggings and dark green flats, deciding to humor Sans even if just a bit.

 

He'd laughed heartily upon his return - and you'd blushed, of course.

 

Now you both stood in the hallway where the bedrooms were at, Sans trying to coaxe you into meeting the rest of "the fam", as he'd put it. You'd changed your mind three times now, and he was absolutely tempted to tug you into the living area against your will - he knew he was strong enough, despite his looks - but it would be rude and he didn't want to scare you.

 

"C'mon, buttercup. 'Less your scared of a few monsters?" He taunted.

 

At this, you let out a heavy sigh. "F-Fine." You grumbled nervously.

 

"Atta' girl!" He grinned, before letting his hand slide into yours. His expression softened. "Hey, don't worry. I'm here, okay?" He murmured quietly.

 

Blinking at the sudden intimate gesture, you squeezed his hand a tiny bit and then nodded. "Okay ... thanks."

 

Sans smiled, nodding once, "No problem." before giving your hand a squeeze and then tugging you along down the hallway. You had no choice but to return his grip as you helplessly tripped over your own feet, your face on fire the entire time.

 

\-----

 

"- And then he said, ''Sides, who said I was joking?', and -"

 

"- She b-blushed so much! It was, l-like, super adorable!"

 

"..."

 

A collective silence filled the room as everyone took in this new ... "information".

 

"Oh my gosh, it's just like in anime!"

 

"Yeah! So, what happened next?"

 

"Ugh, you guys are disgusting."

 

"HEY, THAT WASN'T VERY NICE, CHARA! BUT WE FORGIVE YOU, OF COURSE. ANYWAYS, PLEASE CONTINUE THIS AMAZINGLY CUTE STORY!"

 

"What amazingly cute story, bro?"

 

At Sans' voice, everyone's heads swiveled to where seven sets eyes were resting on the two of you. Immediately four of the owners noticed your linked hands and let out the most ungodly squealing sounds. A fifth let out a startled yelp at the sudden outburst with a sixth gagging alongside the alarming noises. The seventh merely sat amidst the chaos, calm and unwavering as if this were normal.

 

Confused, you stepped back behind Sans without letting go of his hand, moving closer towards him as you tried to hide yourself. "S-Sans? What's happening?" You asked, bewildered when the sounds intensified as you moved closer to him.

 

Sans, on the other hand, had noticed everything and knew exactly what was happening. 'Oh, boy.' he thought, looking over his shoulder at the sound of your question. Ignoring the others for now, he managed a half smile and said, "Don't worry 'bout it, buttercup. This is the fam."


	6. Mr. Dad Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been having a hard time recently. I have Pure O OCD or "harm obsessions", and recently it's been seriously damaging my life. For awhile it was gone, but now it's back and in full swing. I'm living alone, lost my job and my baptist parents are really skeptical when it comes to my mental issues, my dad claiming I can choose this and my mother claiming that I'm dangerous. I forced myself to type out this chapter because I can sense derealization trying to kick in as a form of coping, and I don't want to experience that.
> 
> On a different note, I like to imagine different stories in different ... "visual styles" in my head, as an artist. Ex; most horror stories are 'real life' people, comedy can be 'cartoon' style, drama/romance can be a mix of 'real life' and 'anime'. This also heavily impacts my work, along with music, because I also listen to music when I write, and I often listen to one song on repeat for each chapter with an overall 'theme song' to each story. 
> 
> I've decided I imagine this as a three way between 'r-l', 'cartoon' and 'anime', so most of my art will be as such. And the 'theme' to the story would be the opening to the rpg "Blank Dream". So try listening to that before you read to get a feel for it! Hehe.

After Sans' welcome, a warm baritone voice rumbled throughout the room. "What's going on in here?" You gasped, ducking to where your eyes peered over Sans' shoulder (which wasn't very hard, considering he's a few inches taller than you), intimidated by what you saw. A large white-furred male goat monster stood behind the group, ducking in the doorway adjacent to the one you had just exited. 

 

He was probably in his early adult years, very fit with a broad chest and muscular arms along with little to no "dad" belly. He had big hands and shoeless feet that looked more like paws. Long floppy ears framed his face along with tall, slightly bowed horns protruding from his head, and his blonde hair in a ‘business-cut’ style with the beginnings of golden five o'clock shadow along his jaw. His muzzle and dark eyes were kind yet commanding, though you couldn’t stop the shaking in your knees. 

 

“(Y/n),” everyone, including you, was startled when Sans said your name, “is here to meet everyone.” He then turned and wrapped an arm around you, resting his hand on your elbow so that he could guide you over to stand in front of the other children and adult monster. 

 

You shyly raised a hand. “Um, hi.” 

 

At this, the adult smiled. “Hello, (y/n), is it?” You nodded, “Ah, my name is Asgore, and I am one of the caretakers of this home. It is very nice to meet you.” He said, and held out a large hand for you to shake. 

 

With a tiny grin, you felt yourself relax a bit, and Sans' hand slid from your elbow to your lower back while you took Asgore’s hand saying, “It’s nice to meet you, too.” and giving it a shake. It was in that moment that the warmth and magic of his being seemed to spread to you. It filled you to the core, and you found that your legs were steady once he released your fingers from his giant grasp.

 

And with your confidence once again heightened, you turned to meet everyone else in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm kind of scared I'll end my life, but it's probably the OCD doing this. I'm religious, and also believe that if I overcame this once (because I distinctly remember it fading away), then I can do it again, right? 
> 
> Sorry, I don't mean to be a trashy person spreading their personal junk online but I feel very alone right now, and it just feels kinda good to get it out. I'm seeing a therapist and psychiatrist, but the gaps in between visits with my current "condition" aren't good ... idk.
> 
> Love y'all, and hope you're doing better than me! I'll be okay, I hope ... :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked, please leave kudos and/or comments!
> 
> I'm also accepting prompts and art requests for this fic, so leave them below. Remember, this is PG - Teen rating, so keep things appropriate. Any art requests will go to my tumblr which will be linked soon, and any prompts will show up as a chapter here. I will try to reply to all comments, so you know that I see them and whether or not I accept your requests, based on whether or not they're appropriate.
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading. I love you! Until next time, my lovelies.


End file.
